Harmony Blues
by Feathered Heart
Summary: Mokuba's getting married, Seto's miserable, and there's a bride on the loose. Warning: Language in later chapters. RR Please. COMPLETED!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or it's characters**

**Harmony Blues  
By: Novalee Phoenix**

**(I really don't know the age differences b/w Seto and the gang, these ages are made up.)**

**Seto: 25 years old  
Mokuba: 20 years  
Rebecca: 19 years old  
Yugi, Triston, Joey, Tea: 25 years old  
Mai: 26 years old  
**

**Pairings: Mokuba x Rebecca, Joey and Mai are married.**

_**(Present day, April 12th)**_

"You look fine Mokuba." Seto's agitated voice rang clearly through the room as he adjusted his brother's tie.

"Thanks Seto, I'm just so nervous you know. This is a big day for me," Mokuba hesitated for a second before adding, "and for you as well."

"Yes, you're right but you're still my little brother Mokuba and no matter what happens, just know that you will always have a home."

Wiping a small tear from the corner of his eye, Mokuba gave a nervous smile as he looked at himself in the mirror. Today was the big day and he was so nervous, he felt like turning around and running to hide in his room. But he didn't think his bride would greatly appreciate that. Yes, that's right, he, Mokuba Kaiba, was finally getting married to his sweetheart, Rebecca Hawkins. It had taken them awhile but they finally convinced Seto that they were old enough to start their own life together. He could remember that conversation just as if it was yesterday, even though it had been at least 6 months ago.

_**(Flashback)**_

_**Seto's Home Office, November 9th**_

A knock sounded on the door protruding into the room and interrupting the thoughts of the man sitting at his laptop. He was typing furiously away, the keys not stopping their rhythm as he called out, "Come in."

The door slowly creaked open revealing two young adults, one with long black hair that was tied back at the nap of his neck and gray eyes, the other with green eyes and long, straight blonde hair. "Seto," Mokuba spoke out first, "We would like to have a word with you."

The rhythm stopped as the figure sitting behind the desk looked up, ice blue eyes staring ahead. "What is it? I'm very busy at the moment Mokuba." Glancing over to the girl standing next to his brother, Seto continued. "I'm sure this can wait."

"No it can't Seto. This is very important." Seto raised an eyebrow as he noticed Mokuba's hand holding the girl's hand. "Seto, Rebecca and I have finally come to a decision and we want your approval." Seto looked at his brother as if saying continue. "As you know, Rebecca's grandpa died last winter and she really doesn't have any family. Well, I mean any family that she is close too or wants to even claim. Ugh." Mokuba smiled apologetically as Rebecca elbowed him and gave him her special 'don't you even dare' glare.

"Get to the point Mokuba." Seto was now getting very impatient with his little brother. He waited in silence for them to continue and took a sip of his coffee that was awaiting him at his side.

"Seto, Rebecca and I are getting married."

"What!" coffee flew all over his desk and computer as he stood up, cursing under his breath as he searched frantically for a rag or towel to wipe up the mess.

"Well, well, you see, what it is….."

"Stop stuttering Mokuba!" Seto neared to scream as he tried hopelessly to clean the coffee off of his laptop.

"We decided to get married. You accept this or not?" Seto looked up as the undeniable and impatient voice of Rebecca Hawkins spoke, replacing Mokuba's nervous one.

"No I don't accept this. Aren't you two a little too young to be getting married." Seto stated as a matter-of-fact.

"I'm 19 years old and I believe Mokuba's old enough himself to decide what he wants as well."

"Well, I think you two are both too young for such a commitment."

"So you don't give us your blessing?" this time Mokuba spoke up, finally getting his baring back.

"Well, of course not, what did you expect from a man who will probably never get married."

"Becky." Mokuba warned, watching as his brother's eyes got very cold and distant. He knew that there was a good time and a bad time to pull Seto's strings, and right now was not a good time.

"I'll have you know that I'm perfectly happy with the way things are now, not that it's any of your business."

"Well, listen here brother-in-law of mine, Mokuba and I are going to get married whether you approve of this or not. Of course, we both would much prefer if you would give us your blessing so that you can be at the wedding."

Seto looked at the both of them, taking a steadying breath he continued. "So, there's no talking you two out of this, is there?"

"No there's not." Mokuba spoke up. Looking over at Rebecca, he moved forward and put a small black box down on Seto's desk near his hand. "I was hoping you would be my best man. I can't think of anyone better to stand at my side." Mokuba then moved back to stand by Rebecca, placing an arm absentmindly around her shoulder. He prayed that this would change Seto's mind.

Looking down at the small black box, Seto seemed to space out. He grabbed the box and brought it up to his eyes. Opening it carefully, he looked down as he saw an expensive looking ring. _But not just any ring. _Seto thought to himself. _This ring will bring Rebecca into the Kaiba family and seal her as Mokuba's wife. God, I hope he's making the right choice. Such a big step for any man to take._ Seto just kept staring at the ring and thinking these thoughts through his head. When he looked up, he found Mokuba and Rebecca staring at him expectantly. "Well, I suppose I can't change your minds." He put the box back down gently on the desk. Mokuba and Rebecca looked hopeful. "And I will not try to deter you any longer. Like…..Becky said, you both are old enough to make your own decisions. I will then give you my blessing…" he put his hand up to stop the happy glee that was about to erupt. "but you must first at least give this engagement some time and see what it brings. Give it at least another year."

"No, 6 months." Mokuba answer came, albeit unsteadily.

"Fine then, six months. But that's all. I hope you both understand the complexity of this situation. And I also hope that you both will realize the responsibility of becoming a couple. There will by many questions to answer about this as well. But till you find those answers, I'm sure you both will enjoy living here…"

"We will not be living at the Kaiba Mansion, Seto." Rebecca spoke as she looked over to Mokuba. Seto looked at them both expectantly.

"Why not?"

"We just want something of our own big brother. You understand. I mean, all of this is really yours anyway. You worked hard for all of this. I want something of my own too, but I want to work for it, earn it."

"Fine then, if you really feel that way." Seto closed his eyes as a migraine started to come forth. "But you must promise me that you will at least live here till after your married."

"Fine. Thanks Seto, this means a lot to us." Grunting an okay in reply, Mokuba and Rebecca exited the office room as Seto sat down in his chair, blankly staring at the closed door.

_**(End Flashback) Present**_

"Seto."

"Yes, what is it Mokuba."

"Thanks for helping me and Rebecca get that house. She loves it you know." Seto silently nodded his head as if he knew that she would.

"Well, of course she does. I'm glad you got over your pride and asked me to help you get it." Mokuba just smiled at that little memory and when he was about to elaborate more on it with Seto and just what he meant when they had bought it, a knock came from the outside bedroom door. Mokuba took a shaking breath.

"Well, kid it's time." Seto said putting a hand on his little brother's shoulder. "Sorry, you're not much of a kid anymore. Just some things are hard to kill."

"It's okay Seto, I love you too." Both men looked at each other, Seto giving Mokuba a hug and then walked toward the door, Mokuba shaking and Seto silently cursing himself as his eyes started to suddenly become misty.

**This story was a spur of the moment thing, but I promise you it gets better. This was just the small beginning that starts the story off. Chapter 1 is up next. **

**Summary of Ch. 1: Things start to get a little hectic as problems are produced and more fun flashbacks about Seto and 'his test of love.' Well, what did you expect, like Kaiba was honestly going to let them off the hook that easily without first seeing if they could handle being married. hehe**


	2. Wedding Jitters

**Harmony Blues**

**By: Novalee Phoenix**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Warning: This chapter has maybe one or two curse words, not many

She nervously fingered the edge of her veil. Bright green eyes seemed glazed as she looked upon herself in the long mirror, residing in the room that she called hers for six months.

"You look beautiful Becky." A sweet voice filled with youth spoke out near her ear. Victoria Hawkins was only four years younger than her cousin was, but was already showing a sign of being just as intelligent and beautiful as Becky is.

"Thanks Vicky, that means a lot."

"Well, it's true." Victoria stated looking around the rather large room. Her eyes scanned every portion of the room, from the huge king size bed in the middle of the room to the balcony over looking the mansion's private gardens where the wedding would be held. "You're getting a fairy tale wedding. You're so lucky."

Hearing her young cousin's envious sigh, Rebecca smiled before turning around to face her. "One day you will too Vicky." Vicky just smiled at her cousin and almost broke out into a fit of giggles as she realized Becky was near to tearing her veil.

"Excited?" she asked amusedly and pointed towards the now almost wrinkled veil.

"I'm just so nervous." Realizing she was injuring her veil, Rebecca released her hold on it and set her eyes on a near by cloth. "Maybe this was a bad idea." Chewing on her bottom lip, she looked up to see her cousin's reaction.

"Well, you do love him, don't you?" "Well, duh, that's why I want to marry him." "Then why are you doubting yourself?"

"I'm not...it's just...oh, I don't know." Frustrated, Rebecca sat down on the nearby vanity stool. She rubbed her face in her hands.

"Hmmm, I see. It's just prewedding jitters." Walking over to her cousin and putting a hand on her shoulder, Vicky continued. "I know, to get your mind off of the situation at hand, tell me how he proposed. I never got to hear the story. I bet it's romantic."

Becky almost laughed at how hopeful her cousin seemed and she remembered just how unromantic it really was.

_**Flashback**_

_**September **28fh, **Domino City Lake**_

It was one of those perfect days, as perfect as any one would want their fateful day to be. Their was a light breeze that seemed to caress the city with its soft waves of calm. Even the birds seemed at peace as they chirped merrily in the branches of the park trees. Everyone was at ease, except for two unruly teenagers who were squabbling near the edge of the lake, half of their picnic picked up and put away already.

"Come on Mokuba, this is stupid. I don't want.. ..no I refuse to talk about this with you." The angry voice of a female rang throughout the trees.

"Why not Becky? I thought we weren't going to keep secrets from each other."

"I don't know why you think I would be keeping any secrets from you." She replied harshly as she put away the potato salad.

"Come on Becky, what's up with you and Yugi?"

"There's nothing, he's just a friend!"

"Just a friend huh? Then why was he over at your place so late the other night?"

"Because we were going over some dueling strategies for the upcoming tournament, Mr. Jealousy."

"I'm not jealous! I just wanted to know that's all. Besides you used to have a crush on midget Mutou."

"The key word in that sentence is USED too, you asshole!" Rebecca was now screaming at the top of her lungs. "And don't call him midget, if I remember correctly, you're both friends and he saved your life countless times." She stood up now glaring down at her equally infuriated boyfriend.

"I just want to make sure that you still are not harboring feelings for him that's all. If I recall, before we got together, you were crying all over the place like a big baby because he only saw you as a friend." Mokuba stood up, glaring back at her with as much ferocity as she was giving him. "You're not doing a secret dalliance with him behind my back are you?"

BANG!

An angry Rebecca stomped away as pieces of tuna fish dripped off Mokuba's head. _Great, now I'll smell like fish for the rest of the day. _Mokuba fumed as he tried helplessly to remove the dangling tuna intending to chase after Rebecca. But the day seemed to wish to punish him for ruining the tranquility and as he put a foot forward, the wind blew engulfing his feet in the checkered blanket. It was not long before Mokuba was splayed on the ground. Kicking his feet furiously to try to release himself, he only made the situation worse and started to roll down the small slope.

_A few minutes before_

Rebecca stopped running when she was sure Mokuba couldn't see her anymore. She sat down on the nearest bench she could get too. Tears running down her flushed checks, she berated herself for even blowing up on him that way. _He had every right to ask. If he had a girl leave his house late at night, I would have asked the same question. I know I am just as possessive as he is. But, lord, did he have to blow up like that. _She thought to herself. _Maybe I should go back and apologize. Besides, this day was his plan. He seemed just so nervous today. I hope what ever it was, I didn't ruin it. _Getting up from her sitting position, and more calmer than she was before, Rebecca idly made her way back to the lake front to confront, she was sure, her very upset boyfriend.

_Back to present_

Mokuba just kept rolling down the slope, the blanket entangling his legs more as he was assaulted by flying bread and mayonnaise. Then before he knew it, he was getting wet. _Oh crap! I'm in the lake! _He thought to himself as he struggled to get out of the water. But the more he struggled and splashed the more tangled he became. He never realized that all of his noise was drawing attention from various people in the park.

"Whatta ya doin!" came a very familiar voice as he felt a hand clasp around his. He was being helped out of the lake, albeit slowly but getting help all the same. Taking a breath, he looked up to see his savior.

"What? Did ya think ya was a fish or sometin." Mokuba peered up into the face of none other than Joey Wheeler.

"No Joey, I got myself caught up in... oh never mind. Have you seen Rebecca?"

"Rebecca. No I haven't why? Did she throw ya in the lake like dis? Wow, I don't think ya brother woulda appreciated dat."

"No Joey, I was going to chase after her after we had a fight but I got my feet all tangled in that stupid blanket. I don't know where she ran off too."

"You two, fightin. That's not right. You guys are like paper and glue. I've never seen two people in love like you guys." Joey looked down at a dripping wet Mokuba waiting for a reply.

"Well, my plan was to get her out here and be as romantic as possible. You see," he started patting himself down searching for something that was supposed to be on his person. Joey watched as Mokuba started to panic. "Oh no! Where is it!"

"Where's what?" Joey asked confused.

"The box. The black ring box. Oh God! Don't tell me I lost it!" Mokuba started to walk slowly back into the lake searching with his hands on the bottom of the sandy floor. "Crap! How am I supposed to propose to her now if I can't even find the damn ring!"

"OH!" stopping what he was doing at the sudden gasp behind him, Mokuba closed his eyes and stood up slowly. He turned around to face Rebecca.

"Propose?" the word came out almost foreign on her tongue as she let it roll slowly out of her mouth. She stared blankly at Mokuba for a while as he climbed up to met her. "Mokuba." She whispered his name as he drew near.

"Yeah, I...ah.. .wanted it to be a surprise." He stated ignoring Joey's attempts at hiding his amused laughter. "I had this whole day planned out for just the two of us. I wanted it to be perfect, but I wasn't sure if you still had feelings for Yugi. I didn't want to have you if you wouldn't have me. So, when I saw him leaving your place the other night, I got really upset and jealous. I didn't want to believe that you and him were going out behind my back. So I did the one thing any over possessive boyfriend who is madly in love with his girlfriend could do. I planed this day to win your heart back if it was being taken away, and after much thought, I realized that I wanted to steal your heart everyday afterwards. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love you Rebecca Hawkins. I love you, not just now or for a couple of months from now, I want to love you for the rest of my life. And I pray that you will allow me the honor of being your husband." Hearing the few sniffles coming from the crowd that had gathered to watch him fall into the lake, Mokuba got down on one knee and took Rebecca's hand in his. "I'm sorry, I think I lost the ring."

Trying to hold her laughter back at his state of undress and the tears of joy about to spill from her eyes, Rebecca nodded her head and smiled at Mokuba. "You know I will. Oh, Mokuba, I love you too. I'd be honored to be your wife."

"Well, for once I'm speechless. Dat was beautiful. Such a stirring piece." Joey stated from the back whipping his eyes. "Dang you two."

"It's going to be okay Joey." Rebecca said giving him a hug. "We're getting married." And for the first time in Rebecca's life, she felt a mixture of happiness, nervousness, and maybe even a bit of guilt and regret, but none lasted longer in her heart than that of happiness. She couldn't wait to tell everyone back home, especially her cousin Victoria, who she knew would be more than thrilled to be named Maid of honor.

_**End Flashback**_

"Wow! After I heard all that stuff, I can't believe he proposed to you. And what about the ring, did you guys ever find it?"

"Yes, you see a couple of weeks later, Mokuba took me eat out at this seafood restaurant. He ordered the fish platter and when he was eating, it just so happened that he almost

swallowed the $5,000 ring he had bought for me. His face was priceless." Rebecca smiled at the memory. A knock sounded on the door drawing both girls attention away from the memory. Rebecca stood up, Victoria beside her.

"Well, looks like this is it."

"Yeah, right." Becky swallowed hard as she fixed her veil and grabbed her bouquet. She headed for the door, Vicky behind. It wasn't until she made her way to the white carpet that would led her to her future husband that she started to feel it. The emotion that was bottled up inside of her for the past six months threatened to erupt inside of her. She stood there watching as Victoria and Seto walked down the carpet to their positions by the priest. When she heard the traditional song _Here comes the Bride _start to play, her heart started to race in her chest. She took a step forward. _What am I doing? Am I crazy? Look at all these people. People from a society that I never even knew existed. Am I even making the right decision? This is a big step to make. What if I really don't love Mokuba? _All these thought ran through her head. It was a very scary experience for her, and finally she couldn't take her thoughts anymore. It wasn't until the music stopped abruptly and everyone was startled by Seto's uproar, that Mokuba realized that Rebecca had run off.

**Well, that's the end of that Chapter. Talk about long, I thought I would never finish it. I hope you guys enjoyed it though. Till next chapter.**

Nova


	3. Runaway Bride

**Harmony Blues  
By: Novalee Phoenix  
Chapter 2: Runaway Bride**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

**

"She coulda just waited till after da reception." Joey's exasperated voice stated as he watched everyone get up from their seats. As if at once when the bride ran out of the Veranda, everyone started talking. At first it was in low mumbles but was steadily picking up as Seto Kaiba walked towards the entrance of the foyer, Mokuba still standing at the alter in disbelief.

"Do you ever think of anything else but food." A woman's disgusted voice stated.

"Yeah Joey, Mai's the one who should be complaining. I mean, being pregnant and with your kid none the less, I'm surprised she's not starving."

"Watch it Triston." Joey warned as Mai looked at him as if she was ready to pounce on her prey and gnaw off its head. Joey looked at his wife appreciatively, "You're talking about the Mrs. Joey Wheeler here and our child."

"I was just kidding man, chill out."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll chill you out." Joey stated mumbling to himself.

"Alright boys that's enough. I think we should go and comfort poor Mokuba." Mai stated as she attempted to get up from her seat.

Fortunately she was spared by her husband. "I wouldn't worry about it honey. Tea got there before us anyway." Joey smiled lovingly at his wife as she sighed in relief. It had been a very long day and the last thing she wanted to do was go on a bride scavenger hunt.

"Yeah, thank goodness for Tea." Triston stated out loud. He looked over to Joey whose eyes were following the tall lean figure of an enraged Kaiba.

"Unfortunately, Tea's power of calm can't calm down the raging bull that is Seto Kaiba." Mai and Triston both looked at Joey and then looked at each other, smiling nervously as Tea tried to calm a very upset Mokuba.

* * *

_Few Minutes Earlier_

She ran as fast as she could through the maze of the back yard and up the stone steps that led to the side gate. She never would have thought in her right mind that she would be doing this. _A runaway bride, _she thought amusedly to herself. She really didn't mean to hurt Mokuba or upset his brother, and she didn't mean to ruin her wedding either. But since she walked out of that over crowded Veranda and made her way down the cobblestone paths, she felt a sense of ease, like a breath had just been released from her lungs. _Freedom, _she thought but immediately reprimanded herself for the deceitful thought. She was already in a huge mess of trouble by walking out on her own wedding, and now she was about to steal a car. But not just any car, no, she had to grab the nearest keys which was Seto's pride and joy, a 1986 Jaguar (I don't know anything about cars okay). She opened the gate and jumped into the car, completely ignoring the valets protest. Just as she was pealing out, a man dressed all in black came running out, a radio in his hand as he shouted orders into the device and called for backup. But to no avail, he watched as the cloud of dust dissipated, the iron gates shut close, and the Jaguar, true to its name, roared down the black top.

* * *

_Back at the wedding_

"Why? Why did she do this?" Mokuba was barely coherent as he whispered, his voice in anguish. He was going to be one of the happiest men on Earth this day. He was nervous too, yes, most definitely but he couldn't for the life of him understand why she would just throw it all away like that. And it hurt even more knowing that this happened in front of Domino's most elite. He watched as his brother stalked around barking orders at many of the hired help and servants. "Seto, stop." At first it came out barely a whisper. "Seto! Stop!" this time it came out stronger, the recipient turning towards the person who was calling.

"Mokuba." Tea's voice stated calmly and looked sadly at her friend. She knew he was hurting, could see it on his face. Who knew why Rebecca did what she did. Maybe she was scared, or maybe she was just unsure. Who knew, but Tea could tell that by doing what she did, she not only hurt Mokuba but Kaiba as well. Kaiba was not the kind of man to get on the bad side of, and by walking out on his brother and hurting him in this way, Rebecca unintentionally broke Kaiba's faith and trust in her. She didn't know Kaiba on a personal level or really at all, but she knew by experience and watching over the years that Kaiba was very protective of his little brother, no matter if he was wrong or right. Sighing she put a hand on Mokuba's shoulder. "It'll be okay Mokuba. She's probably just really scared and needed to be alone for awhile. It's not easy to walk down the aisle when you have near to 300 people watching you."

Mokuba just shrugged her hand off of his shoulder, and taking a glance back at Tea, he descended the steps and walked towards Seto. _Sorry Tea but I don't need words of comfort right now, I need a punching bag. _Mokuba thought crossly to himself as he finally stopped in front of his brother. "What's going on Seto?"

Seto didn't want to tell Mokuba that Rebecca seemed to disappear out of the city. Right now, he was dealing with Roland and the rest of the numskulls who allowed her to even get away. The look on Mokuba's face didn't help him either. He felt like lashing out at everyone, the pigs who were eating all of the food at the banquet, the mutt and his friends, and anyone else who got in his way. But being the man he was, he hid all of his emotions and spoke. "She made off with my car." The words came out a little more hostile than he wanted.

Mokuba arched an eyebrow. "She took your car? Which one?" he asked looking steadily into Seto's eyes. He didn't even let Seto tell him which one it was, but instead starting walking off towards the garage that resided on the other end of the house. "My Jag, she took my Jag." Was all he heard as Seto walked long strides besides him.

"Then we'll just need to find her. How many Jaguars can there be?" Kaiba just looked at his naive little brother. He held in a sigh that was waiting to spill out so that he wouldn't injure Mokuba anymore than he already was. Instead he watched as his little brother's face bore many emotions that were very easily read- anger, pain, deceit, guilt,-it was all there. He was just more upset with himself for letting this happen. / _knew I should have put my foot down and stopped this. They should have listened and made the engagement longer. Now the whole damn city will find this out and try to hurt Mokuba or get to us by way of Rebecca. Foolish girl! Doesn't she understand the trouble that she's in now. I should have made the test harder for both of them to pass. _These thoughts whirled round in Seto's head. He remembered then the test that he put both of them through and how they each past it. It seemed that their love showed no bounds. He was positive after that that they were really meant to be, they proved to be inseparable. And now for the first time in his life, he had to admit that he was wrong. But no matter what the case, they were going to track down Rebecca and bring her back, along with his car and dignity, and Mokuba's heart.

* * *

Tea did not know what to say as she watched Mokuba and Kaiba stalk off. She was stung a little by his rebuke but realized that he was not exactly in a compromising mood. Hell, she would be pissed off too if her fiancé walked out on her. / _can't believe Rebecca did that, after all of the fighting and horrid dress fittings we went through. I knew I should have had a talk with her before she came out. _Tea berated herself in her thoughts never realizing that Vicky was standing right beside her.

"Urn...Miss Tea." Startled from her thoughts, Tea looked into the green eyes of Victoria Hawkins.

"Yes, what is it Vicky."

"Don't think badly of my cousin. I know she didn't mean to do what she did, she was really scared you know. I understand if Mokuba is upset with her and Kaiba too, but you guys have no reason. You're her friends and no matter what, you're supposed to back her up. I know it probably sounds silly, but Becky really does love Mokuba, I just don't think she was ready."

"Yes, I agree with you. She might have seemed calm on the outside but she was probably really frightened on the inside. With all the wedding preparations going on, I can understand how easily swept up she became and forgot all about letting some of her nervous feelings out." Tea continued. "I don't think bad of her, not at all, but she should not have ran out like that, she should have called someone to her room to talk with her. Now, Kaiba is in a tiffy and Mokuba is distraught over finding her. She could get into a lot of trouble. Kaiba has lots of enemies."

Tea supposed that was not one of her wisest speeches by the look on Vicky's face but the truth had to be told. Rebecca made the decision to run off, true she might not encounter any trouble at all, but at the same time, all those who knew she was to be Seto Kaiba's sister-in-law would be on the look out for her. Kaiba was by no means a man to mess with, but his enemies were just as bad. She knew from first hand experience. "Don't worry Vicky, they'll find her. Kaiba has the latest in technology and I'm sure he has just about every person and T.V. station on the look out for her." Vicky gave a wry smile and looked up at Tea.

"Do you think there is anything that we can do. Maybe find her on our own before Mokuba does. I don't think she could handle it if both Mokuba and Seto caught her and ganged up on her."

"You're right. A plan, yes, that's what we need. Let's go find the rest of the gang. We have a lot of plotting and planning ahead of us." _Especially if we wish to get to Rebecca before Kaiba. _And with this said, both girls walked off to find their friends and plan the return of Rebecca, not only in society, but in both Mokuba and Kaiba's hearts as well.

* * *

**Well, that's it. The end of another chapter. I feel that I've got a lot done in this chapter, explaining some things, anyway, of what's to come. So, Till next chapter. And thanks to all of you guys out there who took the time to review, I really appreciate it.  
**

**Nova**


	4. Troubles

**Harmony Blues  
By: Novalee Phoenix  
Chapter 3: Troubles**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, I would be on a vacation in the Virgin Islands instead of writing this.

* * *

**

The breeze did nothing to soothe her aching head or tired eyes. It had all seemed to be a very bad dream, one, that she was sure, she would be reminded of for the rest of her life. Why had she run out like that? Now that she had time to ponder, her thoughts were starting to get the best of her. She wanted to call her cousin or Tea to talk it out, but she knew that it would be pointless. Besides they were probably all upset with her anyway.

"You're so stupid. Why didn't you listen to Seto in the fist place and wait this engagement out?" she asked herself. It had almost been a whole two hours now since her little flight from the scene, and yet she still felt nervous, almost to the point of being sick. It was all crazy when she thought about it. Taking a deep breath, she slid off the hood of the car. She was still in her wedding dress. That brought a slight smile to her face as she carefully caressed the front skirt. _My wedding dress._ She thought to herself as a memory came sailing through the air into her mind. She released a much needed giggle at the thought.

**February 8th  
A Dress Shop **

They had been in this building practically all day. An eyebrow twitched in frustration as yet again another needle found its way to her delicate skin. "OW!" she let out an involuntary screech.

"My apologies miss." the little man stated bowing his head low. She just nodded her head in acceptance and continued to gaze at her reflection in the mirror. She held in a deep sigh that just wanted so badly to spill out. Her gaze finally left the mirror and looked around the room. Mokuba had already ran off long ago saying that he had lots of work to finish. _Please, he just didn't want to stay and be bored out of his mind. Lucky dog. If I would have known that this would be so damn boring and tiresome, I would have at least brought along something to do. _At this moment Rebecca was so caught up in her thoughts that when the needle once again accidentally pricked her skin her foot shot up through the dress kicking the man in his head.

"OH MY GOSH! I'M SO SORRY!" She immediately jumped off of the stool to go help the poor man off the floor. But he was waving his hands frantically in the air.

"No need, No need!" he kept yelling while he held his bleeding nose. He ran out the room, a trail of curses following him. Rebecca grimaced. She figured he was going to get his boss. And boy, was she right. Just a few minutes later a very tall woman entered followed by the little man.

"Young lady, What is the problem here?"

"I do extremely apologize. I wasn't paying any attention. I'm so sorry. Will he be okay?"

"Yes he will, but I will have to finish the job." the woman stated grabbing the nearby tape measure, needle and thread. She approached Rebecca and waved her hand briskly in the air signaling her to get back on the stool. Rebecca complied, but only because she felt horrible for what she had done to the poor man.

"Now let's see." the women looked her over for a second and then began were the man left off. Once again Rebecca rolled her eyes and looked around the room.

"OW!"

"Sorry."

"Damn you people! Can't you watch what you're doing and not stab your customers!" she didn't really mean to yell or break down like that, but this was at least the hundredth time today she got pricked. She knew she would have bruises and red spots all over her before this day was over and done with.

"Excuse me, but stop fidgeting and we can get this done a lot faster."

"Listen, I've been here since damn near 9:00 this morning," Pausing to look at her watch, Rebecca continued, "It's now nearing 5:00 in the afternoon. I think I've been very patient with you people." she started to feel all the stress of the day coming out. _You idiots don't deserve my service if you can't even fit me for a dress!_ She screamed in her mind. It was a good thing too for the look the woman was giving her was not a nice one.

"Then you should have made an appointment or come in sooner."

That was the last straw. "Listen here you stupid woman! I am tired of standing on this stupid stool surrounded by all this ugly material! All I wanted was to get fit for this damn dress and you people take hours! Hell, my grandma can do better than you!" Rebecca jumped off the stool and started to stomp out when the woman spoke, but this time all thoughts of being nice and apologizing left Rebecca.

"Stupid blonde bimbo. You're only in it for money anyway."

_How dare she!_

And with that, it was on.

**5: 30p.m.**

Mokuba had just decided to leave Kaiba Corp. and check on Rebecca. He figured that she was just about ready to go home. Hell, even he was bored just sitting there, imagine how she felt having to stay there all damn day. Upon entering the shop, he could have swore he heard some glass break coming from the room were Rebecca was getting fitted at. _Not good_. He thought as the little man came running from somewhere in the back and out the door. Mokuba couldn't help but notice the man's nose.

He took a cautious step towards the back.

"How dare you! You have no reason to charge me with such lies!" Rebecca's angry voice could be heard over all the items being thrown.

"We all here know what's going on! You're just in it for the money! And what will happen after the little Kaiba tires of you…hmmmm.!" silence then, "That's what a thought!" an angry war cry erupted from the back room, Mokuba stepped back out of the building and into the streets, were out of the blue, at least two cop cars were parked.

* * *

If it was even possible, Rebecca laughed even harder at the memory. It took at least Mokuba and six other cops just to restrain her and the rabid dress shop owner. Then, when she thought things couldn't have gotten any worse, Seto had to come and bail them out of jail. Then there was the fact that her little stunt was all over the news and the morning news papers. After that, Mokuba made sure to stay over and keep an eye on her while she was getting fitted for her dress and Seto even made them bring along two body guards just in case. He didn't want to have to pay another settlement. 

_Well, enough walking down memory lane. Let's go home._ She thought to herself. But just as she was going to slide into the car, something cold and metallic hit her head and she passed out cold only to hear strange accents coming from her attackers.

* * *

"What do ya think we should do wit her?" a boy no older than her asked. His grayish green eyes scanned the area quickly and then jolted back to his friend. 

"Put 'er in the car." with that, they lifted her up and threw her into the back seat. "Man, whatta sweet ride."

"You can say dat again Gavin." the other replied smoothing his hand over the dash board of the car.

"So, what ya want to do Marcos?"

"Let's give dis baby a test ride." Marcos stated as he cranked the Jag up. In a matter of seconds they were flying down the road, an unconscious Rebecca in the back seat, and a mysterious black copter flying over head.

* * *

"So are you guys in?" Tea asked enthusiastically. 

"Yeah, sure Tea." came Triston's reply. He looked around anxiously at the other members Tea assembled. Mai sat next to Joey, who was eager to get into action. Triston stood behind him and Yugi had just shown up. It didn't' take him long to get there seeing as his job was just a couple of blocks away.

"Okay! We're looking for a sleek grayish blue jaguar. License plate number MDT1546."

"Geez Tea, where'd ya get all dis info?" Joey asked looking at her suspiciously.

"Roland, of course. I told him that we were going to help locate Rebecca. Duh, genius."

"Well, excuse me."

"Alright Darling, that's enough. Go on Tea is there anything else we need to know." Mai stated shutting her husband up momentarily.

"Not really, except maybe that Kaiba and Mokuba are out there looking for her. There has been reports of people spotting the vehicle. They're following up on the leads. I think we should find out what those leads are, and start from there."

"Good idea Tea." Yugi's calm, innocent voice chimed in. "Maybe we should split up."

"Alright then, sounds like a plan to me. Mai should stay here at the mansion. We each have a cell so when something develops she can call to tell us." Joey agreed with that, "Tea can take the east side, I'll take the south, Yugi the west, and Joey the North. That way we have it all covered."

"Dat's right Triston my man. And we can also back track over where Kaiba and Mokuba missed."

"Well, I like it. I get to stay here at this gorgeous mansion and relax."

"Good, now that we all agree. Let's get going." Tea stated picking up her phone and hand bag. All five of them started for there destinations.

* * *

**Hey there, it's me! Well, another chapter nipped in the bud. I like this chapter, in fact, I'm enjoying writing this story. But I do apologize for taking so long to update. School and work are getting to me and I just don't find the time to write down my thoughts anymore. But don't worry. I'll be updating as soon as each chapter is completed and I feel satisfied with it. Sorry Siffy, but that's just how I want it, although you're advice is good. It's just me being impatient as usual.**

**Special thanks for the reviews:**

**Sifirela: thanks, I appreciate your advice, you silly girl! J just kidding with ya**

**deadlybeautygoddess: thanks for review; it always lifts my spirits when I get a good one like that. It lets me know I'm doing okay.**

**Koi-Bara: thank you as well for your review, I appreciate it. Your enthusiasm runs off on me sometimes. Lol**

**Rosetta: thanks for reviewing and for the compliment on the story.**

**Well, till next we meet:  
Nova**


	5. Thoughts

**Harmony Blues  
By: Novalee Phoenix  
Ch. 4: Thoughts**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or I would have a yacht and sale it around the world! haha  
**

**Warning: This chapter contains language and as a result, I moved the rating up to Teen.

* * *

**

"Damn it! Were the hell could she be!" a very pissed off Mokuba nearly yelled as he turned the corner on two wheels. The pale blue car they were in gave an uncomfortable squeak as the tires landed not so gently back onto the hard pavement. Anyone who was not watching where they were going would be 'road kill' in a matter of minutes, for at the moment, the younger Kaiba brother, who was known to be the more sociable and gentle one, was sure not feeling very sociable or gentle. The cars jerky movements as they passed up a slow moving vehicle proved that he was a man on a mission.

"Calm down. It'll do you no good to get worked up Mokuba. You need to be calm so that you can assess the situation better." Seto stated as calmly as he could while holding in yet another breathe as they zoomed passed an eighteen wheeler. He couldn't help his reaction as his hands flew to grab a hold onto something sturdy. _I knew I shouldn't have let the moron drive. Not in this state!_ Seto thought to himself gravely as he shut his eyes just in time to see Mokuba blow pass the intersection as the light turned red.

"Seto, how the hell can you be so damn calm about all this. She could be any where in the city, hell, maybe even in an airplane flying who knows where or traversing the country side! She could even be lost or hurt! And you're calm!" Mokuba throw his arms up in the air, a sign of defeat. He never noticed Seto's wide eyes and quick hands as he grabbed the wheel. Since Becky went missing from the wedding, all that went through his head was, '_why did she do this? I hope she's okay? What if someone not so friendly finds her? What if she broke down and got kidnapped?' _

"Damn it Mokuba! Eyes on the road! Hands on the wheel!"

"I'm sorry Seto. Do you think she's okay?" Kaiba relinquished the wheel back to his little brother and looked at his face, now showing worry and hurt across it.

"Don't worry about her Mokuba. She's just fine, I'm sure of it. Rebecca's not the type of girl who would just give up so easily, not with out a fight." Kaiba stated as calmly as he could and even gave his brother a very rare smile to add a little comfort to his statements. Mokuba nodded his understanding and went back to driving. "Besides, I already have every cop within the city and outer city limits on the look out for her. Roland and Jim are up in the copters looking for her as well. She'll be home soon kid. You'll see."

Mokuba gave a very small smile, trying to give into his brother's don't-worry-about-it attitude, but a dozen scenarios went through his mind, and every one of them had to do with Rebecca being in major trouble.

* * *

"Damn it Marcos! Why don' ya watch were ya goin!" Gavin yelled as they flew over yet another rail road crossing. It was true though, Marcos was not being very gentle with their new found toy. "You'll break the damn thing before we even get a chance to show it off."

"Oh hush you big worry wart." Marcos laughed as he sped up and turned suddenly down a gravel road. The body in the back seat flew forward with a muffled thud onto the backseat floor. Gavin looked back. "Don't worry 'bout it Gav. She's still breathen."

"Would ya be careful ya moron!" Gavin stated as he closed his eyes, the car narrowly missing a ditch to their right. "I think I should have a turn now."

"No way, I'm havin too much fun." But Gavin was not about to be undermined by one such as Marcos. They started fighting for control of the wheel and then suddenly, the breaks screeched, the car twisted, and a tree meet with the side of the door on the passenger's side.

"Now look what ya did smart ass." Gavin replied punching his comrade in the arm. They never noticed the deep blue eyes that watched them, or the golden head that popped up, and most definitely not the stilettos that meet with their already aching heads.

* * *

Rebecca awoke with an ache in her side and a splitting headache as she realized she was on the floor in her very own vehicle. She tried to move but her leg was caught underneath the seat, an uncomfortable situation by half. She stifled a curse when she felt the car jerk to the left hearing one of the idiots who attacked her yell at his partner, "Would ya be careful ya moron! I think I should have a turn now!". She rolled her eyes and attempted to get up but then the car started swerving this way and that. She found t increasingly hard to keep her balance and then….BANG! She looked up to see a tree trunk right to the side of the passenger's door. _Oh God! I'll never hear the end of this one. Seto's going to have my head on a platter for sure._

These thoughts ran threw her head and before she realized it, she was pissed. How dare they kidnap her and then hurt Seto's car, putting her in more trouble. Those bastards were going to pay, and pay dearly. She would make sure of that. She reached down and undid the only weapons that she could find at the moment, her stilettos. Quietly, she lifted herself up and gazed at the two morons fighting in the front seat. She couldn't believe how pathetic they were, hell, they were fighting each other. She rolled her eyes at them and then began her assault.

They didn't know what was hitting them but damn it hurt. Marcos covered his face as something whacked his nose. He could feel the blood running now. Then, as he moved his hands to cover his nose, a fist came plowing straight into him, right between the eyes. He reached for the handle to open the door and fell backwards onto his butt as he tried to scramble away. Gavin wasn't so lucky. "How dare you kidnap me! How dare you!" an angry young woman screamed as she beat him with fist and shoes. He couldn't believe this. Him, Gavin McCormack, being beat by a mere woman, with shoes none the less.

"Stop it! You crazy psychotic wench!" he yelled. Not very smart. Rebecca got even more pissed. She started assailing him with every thing she had, including the small tiara that held her veil.

"Take this you ass wipe! How dare you even think of taking me and this car!" her screeching was just as bad as the stilettos and the tiara and flying fist. But Gavin was not one to be beaten by anyone, let alone a small woman who looked like she was still growing into herself. He grabbed her wrist and smiled as she gazed at him shocked.

"Now, listen 'ere pretty. I don't wanna hurt ya, but…" he was cute off by a big wade of spit that ran down his face. Taken by surprise, Gavin released Becky and put the hands to his face.

When his hands dropped, she immediately rushed for the door handle to escape. Grabbing a hold of it, she threw it open, never realizing that there was still a body on the other side, until she heard a stream of curses and looked over to see a man holding his head. It seemed the door collided with it. _Serves him right, the asshole_. Rebecca thought to herself as she started to run. But Marcos was quick to recovery and made way to grab a hold of the young woman.

She turned around and kicked him hard. Doubling over, Marcos held his manly body parts and fell fetal position to the ground. Gavin was in the back, just now getting out of the car. He saw his friend on the ground in pain, and then looked up to see the bride running away. He wasn't about to let her slip away. "Not a fat chance in hell. After what ya put me through, girlie. You'll pay." he mumbled to himself drawing out his gun and giving chase to the young girl.

Becky didn't even know she had Gavin hot on her heels. She didn't really want to turn around to find out. She kept running, her bare feet aching from hitting the hard ground. She could hear herself breath hard as she ran towards a river that she knew had many small camps near it. _Got to get there. Must get help._ She screamed in her head.

That's when she heard it, Gavin was close behind, branches snapping in his wake. She wouldn't let him take her alive. Well, little did she know, he was aiming for that as well. In fact, at that opportune moment, Gavin raised his gun, finger on the trigger and …..

* * *

_A few moments earlier_

Marcos was just now able to get up from the ground. Still holding himself, he made it shakily to the car and sat down. "Damn bitch." he mumbled to himself. He pulled out his smokes and stuck one in his mouth. He looked at his surroundings. They were practically out in the middle of no where, not many souls around for miles. He figured Gavin was pissed and made off to find the wench.

He shrugged. Looking around for a lighter, he found the one in the car and pushed it in, making sure to warm it up so he could smoke him one before he too headed out. It was at that moment that he decided to turn the radio on.

_In a shocking turn of events today, Rebecca Hawkins, the fiancé of one of Domino's most eligible bachelors and Co-owner of Kaiba Corp., Mokuba Kaiba, is now missing. It seems the young lady had a case of cold feet and wedding jitters. Our insiders say that she went missing before the wedding even started. A spokesperson for the Kaiba brother's had this to say:_

_At this moment, young Rebecca Hawkins is missing. As you all knew, today was the wedding of one of our most prestigious young men, Mr. Mokuba Kaiba. At this time, we do not know the where about of Miss Hawkins. It is believed that their was no foul play or set up into her disappearance. We ask that all media and coverage of this event not be splayed or cover the story too indebt. At this time, we are still trying to locate her and all possible help is necessary in this dilemma. We also ask that if the media or anyone else knows of her location or has seen Miss Hawkins, to please contact the local authorities. You're corporation in this matter is greatly appreciated. Thank you._

_Well, folks. You heard it yourselves. It's quite amusing actually. Wonder what caused her to run off. Maybe Mr. Kaiba finally scared her to death. It's known he's……_

Marcos turned off the radio and sat there staring. So one of the most riches little brats in all of Domino was getting married. Funny his little bride ran off like that, any woman would have been happy to be in her position.

Then he remembered the young hostage they had. She was dressed up like she was getting married. Then it hit him. "Oh God! It's her! She's the runaway bride!" Marcos quickly got out of his vehicle and started to run after Gavin. He hoped Gavin wasn't going to do something stupid. This girl was probably worth a fortune. And just think of all the media coverage they could get for bringing her back. He laughed at himself thinking that getting beat by a woman was a good thing, especially if she was a wealthy little fire cracker who could set them up for life.

* * *

They had been searching the area all day and not a single sign of Rebecca. Tea was starting to wonder if the girl really left the country or was just hiding in fear somewhere. The gang had decided to all meet up at the time clock in the middle of the park. It was now nearing 7:00 p.m.

"Any luck Tea?" Joey asked out of breath. He seemed tired, his eyes not as clear as they were this morning.

"Nope. You?" Joey shook his head no. When Triston and Yugi arrived, they also looked down-cast and miserable. It was going to be a long night, all three of them were sure of it.

"I betta call Mai and let 'er know what's up."

"Good idea Joey. You should go back and get her. In her condition, she should be at home resting, not getting worried over something like this."

"Tea's right Joey. Go home and rest. We can all start this search again tomorrow." Yugi stated getting up from the bench he was sitting at. They all nodded.

"Hey, come on buddy. I'll give you a lift." Triston stated as he and Joey walked off towards the parked motorcycle.

"What do you think of all this mess?" Tea asked Yugi once they were alone.

"I don't really know what to think. It's so unlike Rebecca to even consider doing something like that."

"I know. It makes you wonder. Say, Yugi, what would you have done if I ran away from you on our wedding day."

"Hugh…w-what." Yugi managed to spit out. He looked up at his long-time friend.

She giggled. "It's okay Yugi. I was just kidding with you. I know I would be at my wits end. Well good night. I'll see you tomorrow." With that said Tea walked off, determined to get a little more searching done before she called it a day.

Yugi just stared at her retreating form. He thought about the question she had asked him. _What would I do if she would have ran out on me like that. Mmm..I probably would have searched for her till the end of the world. I'm still not giving up on you yet either Tea, don't worry. Our time will come._ He thought to himself. He turned around and headed out of the park. His heart and mind too determined to finish the search for their friend, and maybe even some answers to what his heart wanted.

* * *

The black copter flew over head as the sun began to sink. The clouds passed by, a swift contrast to the black metal bird. "Any sign of life yet."

"No sir, we're still looking though. These info-red radar systems are really good at detecting life. Don't worry, I'm sure we'll find her soon."

"Make that two of us, for Mr. Kaiba is not a very patient man." the man in the black suit stated as he gazed out the copter windows into the darkening night. He prayed they would be able to locate their target soon.

* * *

**Well, another chapter completed. I hope you guys enjoyed it. And whoa, what was that between Yugi and Tea. Hmmmm…I'll never tell. Mwhahahahahha. Just kidding with ya. You'll just have to keep on reading.**

**I would to give special thanks to all of the people who took the time to review. As always, it means a lot to me and your reviews are really the only thing that sometimes keeps me writing. **

**Till next chapter.**

**Nova**


	6. Meltdown

**Harmony Blues  
By: Novalee Phoenix  
"Meltdown"**

**A/N: ****I do apologize extremely for the delay of this story. The past two weeks have been, how can I say, quite hectic on my part. Between being sick, school, work, and Mardi Gras, I just have not had the time to just sit down, relax, and write the next chapter. I feel so bad about it because I said that I would not keep my readers waiting. Therefore, I will try my best to make this chapter extra long and as enjoyable as possible. So, please, enjoy and review.**

**Nova**

**If I have not noted this before: _Italics are for thoughts_**

**Disclaimer: If I owned this show, I would have my own private jet. Whoa Hoo!

* * *

**

All that Marcos heard were shots being fired as he made his way around tree branches and shrubs. "Shit." He silently cursed to himself as he rushed towards the sound.

"You're a freakin maniac!" he heard the shrill scream of the young woman as he drew near. He knew that a fight must have broke out due to the hard thud he heard. He quickened his pace.

"Shut ya face whole ya stupid wench!" Marcos cleared the bushes in time to see both Gavin and the young woman rolling around in the dust fighting off each other. "You're nothin but trouble, why d' hell should we keep something like you aroun'?"

"Gavin, stop this business, ya nutcase!" Marcos rushed forward, grabbing his friend and throwing him off of the girl. Gavin looked up, his face contorted into something ugly, rage coursing through his eyes. "You need to calm yourself friend. Don't go getting yourself all mixed up with emotions."

"Shut it ya buffoon!" Gavin shouted at his friend. His eyes darted past Marcos and latched onto the once again retreating figure of the golden haired girl. "Damn bitch!" he shouted once again giving chase.

"Gavin! Gavin wait, there's somethin ya gotta know about!" Marcos shouted after his deranged friend but Gavin was well out of site. "Damn, I hope this girl is worth as much trouble as she's putting us through." He mumbled to himself as he chased after the pair.

She had never ran so much before in her entire life but she thanked God that she had decided to start working out prior to her wedding so she could look good in her dress. Her feet were killing her though and she was pretty sure they were all cut up and in a bloody mess. She jumped over a few bushes and then landed hard on the rocky surface that led to the river. She started running down the steep slope, when her feet touched unsolid ground, she was suddenly pitched forward and sailed down the trail. She finally came to a halt at a small cliff, below, the raging river that fed into Domino.

Gavin jumped over the small bushes that guarded the trail to the river. He knew this trail like the back of his hand, seeing how Marcos and he had hidden many a nights here from the law. He smiled to himself. _The stupid girl is running right for a dead end. Ha, stupid wench. _He smirked as he walked down the trail, the young woman backing away from him.

"Now I've got you my lil' pretty." He chuckled deep and low in his throat, his smirk turned into a full grin as he raised his gun.

Becky's eyes widened, _What the hell am I suppose to do now? _She thought to herself. Then a thought struck her. She took a quick glance over her shoulder and looked back at her assailant.

"You really don't wanna be doin that now lass, nothing ya do will save ya. It's just as rocky a steep down there as anywhere else." He saw her blanche a little, her left foot taking a step back. His eyes narrowed, her eyes widened.

"Gavin! Don't do it!" Marcos's head popped up from the path. "She's worth a lot more than you think."

"What are you talking about, big mouth?"

"She's the fiance to that little punk Kaiba. If we bring her back, just think of all the money. We'll be rich."

"No!" Gavin shouted surprising Marcos. "If we do that, she'll just tell them the truth and we'll end up back in jail."

"Then, we'll just ransom her, can't be dat hard." Gavin seemed to contemplate on his friend's remark. His eyes closed as he lowered the gun and rubbed his sinuses with his forefingers. "Alright, Alright, we'll do it." He finally stated looking over at their prisoner.

Rebecca could have sworn she heard the loud thud of a guillotine ring in her ears. _Oh no! I can't let them ransom me. I will not allow Mokuba to lose some of his money because of my foolish mistake, and I certainly will not give these assholes the pleasure of knowing they have the upper hand. _Slowly she started backing towards the edge of the cliff.

Marcos suddenly stepped forward, putting a stop to her movement as he grabbed her face between his hands. He looked her face over, a frown appearing at what seemed to be a bruise forming on her right cheek bone. "She's gotta bruise forming on her cheek. Great goin ya moron. That'll piss em' off more."

"Well, if she wouldn't of retaliated."

"You tried to shoot me you bastard!" Rebecca yelled startling them both. "Take this!" she then swung her leg up and behind Marcos's and kicked him in the shin. He collapsed to the ground, Gavin let out a roar of explicatives, and Rebecca turned around and jumped off the cliff.

* * *

"Any word yet?" a very frustrated Kaiba asked his personal bodyguard. His voice was low and menacing as he asked, his cold blue eyes narrowing at the answer he got.

"No sir, although the phone lines have been hot, and everyone is following every lead that they believe is reliable."

"That's not enough." Seto growled over the phone lines. "If anything develops further, let me know immediately." He didn't even wait for the "Yes sir." on the other end of the line. Hanging up the phone, he raised himself from the confines of his large leather office chair and made his way to the door that lead out of his home office. He opened the door and then headed down the hall towards Mokuba's room. The kid had been nothing but a mess since the incident and he couldn't help but think of the many ways he could punish Rebecca Hawkins for bringing his brother to his knees. No, he was not happy at all.

And he had every right to be that way, or so he convinced himself. She weaseled herself into their lives and just as abruptly left them. He thought about all the hard work that he had accomplished through Kaiba Corp these past years and it just made him angrier. His reasons, he believed, were justifiable.

When he had taken over Kaiba Corp. at the tender age of 15, everyone thought that it was the end of the corporation. But they were wrong, very. Seto had decided to destroy everything that his stepfather stood for, and in his wake, build a newer, stronger empire that would bring joy instead of sadness, death, and torment to families around the world. He didn't know why, maybe it was because he didn't have much joy in his childhood, but every child should find joy, or so he felt. And even though he was cynical, at the time, he still held a bit of goodness, saved alone for one person, his little brother, Mokuba. Through the years, Kaiba had strived not only to change the company prospects and outlooks, but to also make the Kaiba name stronger and more respectable.

And in little time, the company changed from inventing war weapons to creating toys and video games for younger generations. And in a shorter time period than that, he became one of the most respectable and talked about young men of the century. He was proud that he was able to bring back a sense of pride to the Kaiba name and make his brother and himself seem invincible. No one would ever cross paths with a Kaiba and forget about it.

But then Rebecca Hawkins stepped into their lives. She was a friend of the geek squad, which unfortunately and against Seto's wishes Mokuba hung around, when they both met. They grew fond of each other, seeing how they were almost on the same level, and she became a frequent at the Kaiba mansion. Then, from right under his nose, they went and fell in love. How could he have missed that? He wasn't at work that much, was he? But then he had to admit, yes, Rebecca was a good kid and he really didn't mind Mokie and her getting married but in just 15 seconds, that's all it took for all his hard work to come undone. Now every elite and social bell in not only Domino, but Tokyo and other dignitaries from foreign countries would be gossiping about the incident; How the Kaiba brothers let down their defenses and let a flimsy female into their hearts, and in doing so, showed how weak they really were. It pissed him off.

Now Mokuba was an emotional wreck, he had to do some damage control for the media, and he had the geek squad steadily up his rear. Oh yes, she was gonna pay. Of course, he would allow her to marry Mokuba if Mokuba still wanted her, but who said it was going to be easy.

He reached his little brothers room soon enough, his thoughts had kept him occupied. He knocked on the door twice before entering. But no answer came and when he opened the door, the room was undisturbed. Seto looked around. _Mokuba. _His thoughts immediately went to finding the young man. He walked out of the room and searched all of the bedrooms and bathrooms on the floor. Nothing. Then he went to the main floor level. Still, nothing. Finally, he decided to check the gym located on the south side of the house.

Upon entering, he found his little brother concentrating hard, his target, a hanging bag. He leaned his tall frame against the door, arms crossed over his chest as he watched his little brother relieve much of his frustration and feelings out on the punching bag. He knew that Mokuba didn't believe too much in violence and wasn't much into fighting, but when his brother needed to escape from the world and let out how angry he was, he would come here. Seto had decided to teach him the use of the gym right after Battle City. He didn't want another repeat of seeing his little brother dangling dangerously from a helicopter again. And so, he was glad to see Mokuba making much use of the facility.

Sweat dripped off of his brow, punch after punch after punch, he hit his target nonstop and mercilessly. He couldn't get his mind off of his fiance and what could be happening right now. He never noticed his older brother watching him from the door. After 10 minutes of doing nothing but hitting the bag, Mokuba finally fell to the floor, an exhausted heap of flesh. That's when he noticed the frame of his older brother.

"Seto, how long have you been there?" "Not long."

"I can't sleep. I'm just too damn aggravated." Mokuba replied, trying to talk so he could get at least a little bit more off of his chest.

"But you need to rest Mokuba. You're very tired right now and not thinking properly. You're emotions are all messed up. Some rest will not only make you think better and faster, but maybe also help you control yourself when we do get a hold of her."

"I know I should Seto. But just thinking about her hurts too much for me to do anything else. She could be hurt or lost. I just don't know what to do. You know, it's one of those situations. I feel like I have absolutely no control over what's going on. The investigation, the searches, the reports, all of it. And the sad part of it is, I gave her my heart, she ran off with it, and I just can't seem to get it back. I love her Seto, I need her. I need to feel her beside me again, to know that she's okay." He suddenly slammed his fist into the floor. His eyes closed, his teeth clenched, and he let a few tears drop from his eyes. He didn't care who saw them, he was human after all. And if he didn't get this out now, it could destroy him later.

Seto watched his brother. He didn't make any move to go and comfort the young man in front of him but continued to stare as his brother shed a few more tears. He knew Mokuba had to get this off his chest but he didn't want to be comforted, he did have his Kaiba pride after all. After a few more minutes, Seto bent down to eye level with his brother.

"So what do you plan on doing?" was the only thing he could say at the moment. The heartache he could see in his brother's eyes was enough pain and misery to make him not want to fall in love.

Mokuba looked up at his brother. "I think I'll get some rest. Then come early morning, I want to be out there searching for her."

Seto just nodded his head as he helped Mokuba up. Seto patted him on the shoulder as they left the gym; Mokuba smiled to himself. He felt better now that he got out what he had too, and he was glad that Seto was there. Sure, he knew Seto wouldn't have broke down into a hug but he was glad that he didn't. The last thing Mokuba wanted was pity, and he was just relieved that Seto still seemed to show him affection, the best way he knew how. Looking up at the sky, a few stars starting to come out, he couldn't help but wonder if Becky was viewing them too.

* * *

The stars seemed magical as they glinted in the night sky. The moon was full and lovely. Unfortunately, at this time, the pair of green eyes that should have been looking at them were shut as she plummeted down the steep slope towards the river, her body hitting, dragging, and rubbing against every obstacle in her path. Then she felt the cold water of the river hit her as she sunk suddenly into the rapids. She thought she had heard distant shouting from somewhere. However, she could not think, her mind was racing.

She finally broke surface but was having a difficult time keeping her head above the surface. Her dress, although torn and ragged, still weighed a ton with all the water now soaked into the fabric. She struggled to unfasten the buttons on her gown. After several failed attempts, many gulps of water, and fighting the rapids that seemed to be getting rougher, she finally managed to pull of the dress and let if flow with the current. Now she could swim to safety. But fate still had a few more twist for her and as she attempted to swim to shore, a log suddenly dislodged itself from its place and rammed strait into her, knocking her once again under the water. The last thing she remembered was the feel of strong arms pulling her up towards the sky.

"Alright pull!" Marcos shouted to his comrade. Gavin gave a curt nod and started pulling the rope that was tied around Marcos's waist. Fighting off any branches or debris coming their way, Marcos was eventually able to come on shore. He looked tired but still had enough strength to lift up the young woman, now dressed in nothing but a long white slip. He put her down, breathing hard, he sat beside her, Gavin joined him.

"She looks a mess."

"Oh aye, she does don't she." Marcos replied studying their captive. She had blood dripping down the side of her face from a wound most likely inflicted when the log had hit her. The bruise was now visible on her check, but he also noticed all the other bruises that were now on her body.

"So what are we to do with her now Marc?"

"We take 'er back to the car and clean 'er up, dat's what we do." Marcos stated grabbing his jacket that he had laid on a nearby tree branch. He wrapped her up in it and then proceeded to pick her up. "Let's go."

Gavin nodded his agreement. He followed Marcos back up the trail all the while thinking of why Marcos had suddenly turned almost into a gentlemen. He looked disgusted when he spoke, "Marcos, what' s your reasons for all this?"

"Well, while you were away playing with the little lassie here, I heard over the radio that Mokuba Kaiba, the little brother of Seto Kaiba, was supposed to get married today. I found out that his little bride ran off, cold feet I guess. That's when I thought about our lil' girlie here. Bridal gown, nice fancy car, it all added up. She's worth a fortune."

"I see. I guess I'm glad ya stopped me but still Marcos ole buddy, next time we decide to go out partying, let's steer clear of little lassies and fancy cars." Marcos just laughed at his friend as they finally made it to the parked vehicle. He placed Becky inside the car laying on the backseat again, and now that she was valuable to them, they took extra precaution to strap her down so she didn't get hurt by flying off the seat again. Starting up the engine and turning on the lights, they made their way down the dirt road to their hide-a-way.

* * *

The sting of the hot water felt good as it poured over her aching head. They had spent the entire day searching for Rebecca, but they never came up with anything. It was aggravating to say the truth. Sighing, she turned off the hot water and stepped out of the shower. She dried herself off, put on her nightgown, and began to comb and dry her hair.

_I wonder what Mokuba's up too? Poor guy, I don't think I'll ever forget the look on his face. _Tea thought as she finished combing her nearly dried hair. She stepped out of her room and made her way downstairs where a sleeping Victoria took form on the living room couch. She shook her head. She couldn't begin to describe the pain that little Victoria must be feeling right now. It took them forever just to get her to sleep. If it was up to her, no one would be at home right now, but out and about the city searching for her cousin. _Poor thing. She must really love Rebecca. I know this must be killing her. _Tea approached the couch. Spying the fallen blanket on the floor, she picked it up and tucked Vicky in. She then proceeded into the kitchen. Her curiosity was killing her. She didn't think about what would happen when she called, but she was as much Mokuba's friend as anyone else and she had to know how he was fairing.

She took a seat and dialed the number that Mokuba had given her a while back. She heard the phone ring twice, three times, then finally someone picked up.

"Kaiba, speak."

_He's so damn abrupt. No wonder no one calls him. _Her right eye twitched but she answered. "Hey Kaiba, it's me Tea. How's Mokuba?" she didn't want to waist too much time on useless banter. She knew Kaiba didn't like it, wouldn't listen to it, and would have probably gotten pissed at her and hung up the phone. She held her breathe waiting for a reply. He surprised her.

She heard a sigh on the other end. "Not so good. He's emotionally wrecked, doesn't think straight, and actually drank a whole bottle of wine. He doesn't know if he's coming or going and all he wants is for that damn woman to come home."

"Oh boy, do you need me to come over to watch over him? I could you know. Kaiba are you okay?"

"No I don't need you to come over Gardner. And yes I'm perfectly fine. Now that we're done with this chat, can I hang up, I do have lots of work to do you know. There's a missing bride."

Tea smiled at that last statement but didn't make it too apparent in her voice. "Alright, but if Mokuba or you need anything.."

"Would you just shut up already." Kaiba stated over the phone, now he was getting frustrated. How dare she think he needed anyone, or that Mokuba needed her.

"Alright then, good night Kaiba." Tea said before she hung up the phone. She was not too surprised at the last statement, in fact, if he would not have said it, she would have rushed over to the mansion in a second to go and check to see if he was drunk or sick. Biting her lower lip she couldn't help but think about the older Kaiba brother.

_That damn man is so frustrating and yet so damn mysterious at the same time. I never know what's going on in his head. But at the same time, I can see how much he loves Mokuba. And when they are together, that's when they truly are themselves, when I can truly see him. _When that thought struck she silently berated herself. Hell, wasn't she just flirting with Yugi only a few hours ago talking about marriage between her and him? What was the matter with her? All this business of weddings and brides was getting to her, plus the fact that she was getting on in years and would like to start a family of her own soon.

_But Yugi is such a good friend. For years I've seen my self with him. True, I do feel something for him, and I do love him as a friend and if he did propose to me tomorrow, I know I would probably say yes. I mean, I just feel so comfortable with him. But then there's Kaiba. Who could resist a man like that? Tall, dark, and handsome, rich, he's practically a living fairytale, if only his attitude would improve. OH! What am I thinking? I don't even know the real Seto Kaiba. I only know what I see, what he lets me see. Oh lord! Now I'm thinking about him again. I must be very tired. Yeah, that's it! I'm just tired and all this mess concerning Mokuba has me all caught thinking about the both of them and their well fare. That's all._

Pleased with her silent excuse, Tea made her way back up stairs and to bed. She would need a good nights sleep in order to have the energy to find Rebecca tomorrow. She closed her eyes and silently drifted into slumber land.

* * *

"Sir, I think we might have found something." A voice rang throughout the helicopter. "What is it?"

"A car sir. Why would a car be driving at this time of night down an abandoned dirt road?"

"Run a scan on the car and see if you can't get its license plate number."

"Right."

* * *

"Joey! Joey! Wake up!" Mai yelled at her sleeping husband and nudged him. "Joey, I need help honey."

"hmmm, what is it sweetheart."

"Joey, I can't get out of bed and I need the restroom." Mai stated, defeat evident in her voice and a hint of embarrassment as well.

"Okay" Joey stated getting up from the bed. He walked around to the other end and helped his wife up from bed. She almost immediately doubled over from the pain that hit her. "Mia, you okay?"

"No," she stated as she looked down at herself. Then she suddenly looked up at her husband, eyes wide. "Joey, I think my water just broke."

* * *

**Wow! Well, my fingers hurt. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Can't wait for the next chapter? Me either. Hilarity will be there. But I'm not going to give it away. Haha. But what was this. Does Tea not only have feelings for Yugi, but could she also harbor secret feelings for Kaiba as well. And what about poor Rebecca? Will she recover, that was a nasty fall I put her through. Who knows? But I really do hope you guys enjoyed it. Till next chapter.**

**Nova**

**Remember to read and review please.**


	7. Revealed

**Harmony Blues  
By: Novalee Phoenix**  
"**Revealed!" **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or I would be like Johny Deep and own my own Island.**

**Hey you guys, my computer seems to be nice and healthy now. Sorry it took so damn long to get this chapter up. After I got the computer fixed, everything piled onto me. But it's okay now, Spring break is here and I'm very pleased about it. YES! I love spring break!**

_Italics _**mean thoughts

* * *

**

"What!" Joey yelled back at his wife, his mouth open and eyes wide. She gave him a stern look letting him know what she thought of his behavior before repeating her words.

"My. Water. Just. BROKE!" she broke each word down into sentences and yelled the last word. She watched as shock left her husband's face and was replaced with panic.

"Oh no, no, no." he started rambling on to no one in particular. His hands flying into his hair and messing it up while he paced up and down the room. His wife, who by now was aggravated and hurting, tried her best to make light of the situation.

"Oh yes, yes, yes." she replied back sarcastically. Joey just stopped and looked at her. She made a muffled moaning noise and bent forward again, this time she collapsed on her knees to the floor. Joey just stared at her and then a thought hit him.

"I've got to call the ambulance." he stated punching his fist into his palm as if it was the greatest idea ever. He started searching frantically for the phone, knocking over picture frames and other small items from their places. Mai rolled her eyes as she watched her unfocused husband. "Where's the phone?" he asked himself and then found it near the bed on the night stand. He picked it up and then realized that he had completely forgotten the number to call in case of emergencies. So he did the next best thing, he turned to his wife on the floor. "Honey, what's that emergency number again?"

"Ahhhhh, Hurry Joey! Just grab the car keys!" Mai yelled at her husband, fury and pain reflected in her eyes. He looked like he was a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car. He didn't see any reason for her to yell at him, then Mai released another pained moan bringing Joey back to the moment at hand. "Joey!"

"Car keys? Oh yeah!" Mai rolled her eyes again. _I'm the only one in control of this situation and I'm the one having the baby. _

Joey rushed down stairs to get the keys off the kitchen counter, but being in the state that he was in, he forgot to turn on the hallway light and stumbled down the stairs instead, landing in a heap of arms and limbs on the floor. With no time to waste , he lifted himself up and ran to the kitchen. "Keys? Keys, where the hell are the keys!" he growled to himself as he looked high and low. Finally, a small gleam of silver caught his attention. "Keys!" he excitedly yelped and grabbed them. He then went dashing out the door to the car, cranked it up, and proceeded to back out of the drive way.

Mai just stood there, holding her stomach and watching her stupid husband drive off without her. _Idiot! Doesn't he realize that I'm not with him._ Her right eye twitched as her temper began to flare, not surprising that at that moment another contraction hit her and sent her leaning against the wall in support and agony. Just then, she spotted the kitchen phone. Slowly she made her way towards the object. Picking it up , she dialed one of the numbers she knew by heart.

"Hello." came an overly excited voice on the other end.

"Joey! What the hell do you think you're doing you idiot?"

"Mai! Oh shit!"

"Exactly."

* * *

"Did you get a stat on that car?" 

"Yes sir." a man dressed in black stated as he turned in his chair to face Roland, one of the head bodyguards of Mr. Kaiba's. Roland took the paper and with careful scrutiny, looked over it. The license plate matched that of the missing car. Excited and relieved to have finally some news, he picked up the phone and dialed Seto's number.

The phone rang sending an eerie echo to roll down the empty halls and the office that Kaiba was in. His head jolted up at the piercing ring, his eyelids half way opened. True he was half way asleep but he didn't want anyone to know that. He took a deep breathe, cleared his throat and "Kaiba, speak."

"Mr. Kaiba sir. We have some good news. We have located Miss Rebecca sir."

Kaiba was then very pleased to hear this bit of news. "Where is she?"

"We have located the car at least 20 minutes outside of Domino sir. But…"

"But what!" Kaiba slammed his fist down on his desk. He was getting very aggravated with this whole mess and wished it to be finished already.

"It seems as if the car is disappearing from our radar Roland sir." the man in the black suit interrupted. Roland's eyes widened. That was not what he wanted to hear at a moment like this.

"Roland, what's going on!" Kaiba neared to scream into the phone. Roland held it away from his ear for a moment.

"Nothing sir, we have the location of the vehicle. They seem to be heading to an old water factory not far from the river.

"Good, I'll be there in a minute. Get the cops there as quick as you can and make sure you keep them in your sights."

"Yes sir." Roland hung up the phone, gave a sigh of relief and proceeded with the orders just given.

Seto had just stood up from his chair when he noticed Mokuba standing in the doorway, his coat already on and his shoe laces tied. "Well, what are we waiting for. Let's go." Mokuba stated strolling out of the room and down the hallway towards the door.

Seto grabbed his coat and followed suit. This was one hell of a night, and he promised himself a large dose of whatever strong drink they had in the house when they finally got all this mess cleared up.

* * *

Rebecca opened her eyes slowly. Sharp pain made itself evident as she quickly shut her eyes again. Unfortunately, she couldn't suppress the moan that escaped her lips. 

"Looks like someone finally decided to join the living." a voice stated. She heard him walking over to her. And where the hell was she at now. All she could remember was falling down that cursed hill. She attempted to open her eyes again, only this time much more slowly. The pain came back. She tried to raise her hand so that she could rub her forehead but then she found out that she had a problem. She couldn't rub her head. No the morons actually tied her up!

"Hey, what the hell is this!"

"Reassurance that you won't be using any fists or missiles at us." Gavin stated smiling evilly down at her. "Now how does it feel to be totally helpless?"

Rebecca couldn't stand that stupid smile any longer on the jerk's face. She tried to rear up and beat the snot out of him.

"tsk..tsk naughty little Rebecca." Gavin shook his fingers at her as he slammed her back down onto the dusty old boarded floor.

"Excuse me." Rebecca stated suddenly realizing that they had stated her name.

"Miss Rebecca Hawkins, or better known as, Runaway Bride." his smile grew wider as her eyes enlarged. "We heard all about your little adventure today. In fact, just about every person in this city is looking for ya. Your worth a hell of a lot more than what we thought you would be."

"Assholes! Release me at once. If you don't, Mokuba and Seto Kaiba will have your heads on pedestals." Rebecca shouted angrily at her attackers. They didn't seem to be phased.

"Oh! Empty threats now! I'm shaking in my boots. What's the big scary Seto and Mokuba Kaiba gonna do to us, aye!" Gavin laughed.

"Oh hush Gav. Do ya have to be so damn loud all da time?" Marcos stated from the other end of the room.

Gavin turned to look at him. "What? I'm just havin a little fun."

"I think we should let the girl go." Marcos suddenly stated without realizing what he had said out loud. Gavin suddenly walked up to Marcos, threats gleaming in his eyes, jaw clenched.

"What da hell. You were all up for dis Marc. Your not gonna bail out on me dis time are ya?"

Marcos stared up at his friend. Then he looked back at a tied up Rebecca on the floor. "I don't think this is right Gav. Look at her. She's right. Seto Kaiba could have us in jail for the rest of our lives, or even worse, put on death row. He's not the type of man you should mess with, or so I have heard."

"So your afraid of rumors is that it?" Gavin stated trying to be reasonable with his troublesome friend. "You're afraid of some playboy business man who probably has more money than he can count in his banking account. Marcos lad, that's not like you."

"Well, he is the smart one." Rebecca retorted from the other corner of the room. Gavin and Marcos both looked up at her.

"If I were you, I would keep my dirty little mouth shut." Rebecca looked at Gavin as if she wanted to spit on him first and then beat the living life from his body. He almost laughed at her.

"Maybe she's right Gav. Who knows what he can do. I don't see him as an empty threat. I've heard more horror stories surrounding the Kaibas than about Nessie and the Banshee put together."

"hmpf…well, be that way you damn chicken, but I refuse to stand around and let a pot of gold escape from my grasp." Gavin then turned towards Rebecca and started to approach her. She tried everything that she possibly could to move away from him, but found that there was a wall behind her. Just as he was bending down to grab her, a faint noise could be heard over head. "Do ya hear that Marcos?"

Standing up, Marcos quickly walked over to the window. It was then that he spied the lights heading down there way. "Shit! It's the coppers. They've found us."

Without hesitating, Gavin grabbed Rebecca and slung her over his shoulder like a bag of grain.

"Ow! You big baboon!"

"Oh shut it you little witch!" Gavin stated as they ran out to the car. Marcos started up the ignition as both Gavin and Rebecca took up the back seat.

* * *

Joey flinched as once again Mai let out a loud moan and scrunched up in the seat. "Hey, you okay honey? Where almost dere'." 

"oh…hurry Joey." Mai begged as she felt yet another contraction coming on.

_What da hell am I gonna do? I need something to help keep me a little distracted so I don't stress so much. Argh! This is hell!_ Joey thought to himself. Suddenly he spied the cell phone and reached for it. Mai said nothing as she watched her husband call up Triston.

"Hello."

"Triston man! Where are ya?"

"I'm having a night out on the town."

"What! You mean to tell me after all that's going on you're having fun! Get your butt over here and…." Joey was cut off short as his wife's fist connected with the top of his head.

"Joey? Joey, hey man what's wrong?" Triston asked as he heard muffled moans in the background. And did he just hear Joey grunt as if something just hit him. "Sorry Hun. I'll watch where I'm going."

"Triston, I need you to get your butt over to Domino Charity asap. Mai's havin the baby."

"What! Now! All right I'm on my way." Triston stated hanging up from Joey. He rushed out of the bar and readied himself on his bike. Revving it up, he kicked up the kick stand and took off. He was not that far from Domino Charity so he knew he would probably meet up with Joey along the way. He just hoped that the others were going to be on their way too. Although, at almost 2 in the morning, the baby should have decided on a better time.

* * *

**Hey you guys, I apologize for taking so long to update. Well here's the next chapter. Sorry it's a bit short. I promise the next one is going to, hopefully, be longer and better.**

**Well, I better get typing that next chapter before someone comes after me. J **

**Nova**


	8. Finally Over

**Harmony Blues**

**By: Novalee Phoenix**

**Ch. 8 Finally Over  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

**

The car hit another pothole sending the two passengers in the back seat into the air. "Watch it Marcos you idiot!"

Marcos bit his tongue as a scathing remark wished to make its presence known. _Now is not the time for me to start up a fight_.

"You know, if you let me go now, I will testify that you tried to help me Marcos. You'll still go to jail, but not as long as this monkey here." Rebecca stated from the back seat. Gavin looked at her and then slapped her face hard.

"Shut it bitch!" then he stuck his hands inside his pocket and pulled out a cloth. Grabbing Rebecca, he put the cloth securely in her mouth. "Now, let's see you spit poison." Gavin laughed maniacally at her, Marcos just rolled his eyes. They made a sharp turn left onto the highway that led back to Domino. The cops were still high on their tales.

"Come on Marc. Drive this baby!"

"I'm trying to Gav." It wasn't long until they made their presence known in Domino.

Seto and Mokuba had just pulled up to the red light that was nearest the Police Station when a banged up blue Jag raced passed the intersection followed by a procession of police cars. Not even thinking about it, Seto pressed his foot hard on the gas and started the chase right behind the cops.

Joey had just made the turn with the hospital in view when this stupid asshole decided to all of a sudden come out in front of him. Making a quick swerve to the right and barely missing Mai's side of the car, Joey gave a sigh of relief. It was then that he noticed the car, a blue Jag and of course Rebecca's wide-eyed face in the back seat looking at them. For a moment, it seemed that time had stopped. Both cars going the exact same speed, Joey speeding up to keep up with them of course, and Rebecca starring at them from the backseat. Mai was still huffing it up in the front seat of the car, but she was just as amazed to see Rebecca as Joey.

Then without warning, the jag started swerving. It was then that everyone realized that the blue jag had lost a tire, sending the already beat up car into Joey's car. Mai screamed as it hit her side of the vehicle, sending Joey into a frenzy to get everything under control.

Rebecca started screaming as much as she could with that cloth still in her mouth. God she didn't want to see two of her best friends die this night. And it was easy to see that Mai was ready to have her child. Tears started to escape her eyes as she watched Joey's car tumble into a nearby guardrail.

She closed her eyes as the blue jag seemed to be suddenly suspended in the air and then come close to the ground. No one had any time to react as the car hit the ground hard. She could hear glass shatter, metal scrunch together, and a scream that will most likely live in her mind forever, if she lived through this. That was her last thought as the darkness took her.

* * *

_Beep……Beep……Beep_

_What an annoying sound. Please, someone make it stop._ Her eyebrows scrunched together in annoyance. That stupid noise just wouldn't stop. Slowly she opened her eyes. What she saw was Mokuba sleeping near her bedside in a chair, his hand holding hers. She didn't understand nor know what was going on. The last thing she recalled was being thrown into that stupid vehicle with those two idiots and…..

Eyes wide with grief….she let out a pitiful moan. Rebecca soon realized that her voice was barely a whisper. But her moan seemed to awaken her fiancé anyway. Mokuba looked up at Rebecca. He was so relieved to finally see her awake.

"Hey, how you feeling Princess?" he asked getting up and placing a small kiss on her forehead.

"What's going on? Where's Joey and Mai?"

"Calm down Becky. Getting all excited isn't going to help your condition any better." Mokuba stated hesitantly. Rebecca watched him. Finally, after what seemed like forever, he spoke.

"You've been unconscious for about three days now. We were all so worried about you. At first, the doctors said that you might not even make it." Mokuba's voice started to crack with the realization that he almost lost Rebecca. "When they found you, all tied up…." he couldn't even talk anymore. Tears were evident in his eyes as he placed his hand over them.

"Mokuba, it's going to be okay. I'm here now. Tell me, what about Joey and Mai?"

"Don't worry. They're okay. Joey got a few scratches on him. Mai came out okay. It just so happens that Joey was able to protect Mai when the car hit the guard rail. She was a little shaken up, but she came out okay. The baby did too. You'll be happy to know that they had a beautiful and healthy baby boy. They named him Michael James Wheeler."

Rebecca smiled at this. _Thank God they made it. Thank God._ "This is all my fault." she suddenly stated, her smile faltering. "If I would have just swallowed my nervousness and kept on going, none of this would have happened."

"Rebecca, it's okay. I love you and forgive you. Hey, you know Vicky's here. She's been waiting for you to wake up."

Rebecca smiled at Mokuba as he went to get her cousin. Not to long afterwards, her room was crowded. Vicky led the pack, Tea, Yugi, and Triston right behind her. Vicky, overcome with tears and joy, hugged her cousin fiercely.

"You had us all so worried about you. Look at you, all a mess." Vicky stated between sobs. Rebecca didn't care. Everyone was alright and alive. No thanks to her of course. Then a thought hit her.

"Mokuba. What about those two men I was with. What happened to them?"

"Those two jerks who took you." he could barely contain his rage. "The driver died on impact. But the other asshole lived. Don't worry Becky. By the time we're through with him, he'll be wishing he messed with someone else."

Rebecca suddenly felt very sad for poor Marcos. Even though he helped to kidnap her, he wasn't so bad. At least he didn't hit her or put nasty stuffy cloths in her mouth. She didn't say anything though, knowing that Gavin would be spending the rest of his days in jail and probably as some other man's "girl" made up for all the horrible things that she went through.

"Mokuba, I want to go home."

Before Mokuba could reply, a cold voice stated. "Not till I decide what your fate shall be."

It was then that Rebecca finally noticed the tall, dark, and menacing figure of Seto Kaiba in the shadows. Mokuba, she could tell, wanted to protest but stopped at the glare he was receiving. It was then that Rebecca realized that no matter what happened now, she would not be a part of their family, he would never allow her to hurt Mokuba again.

Tea just watched everything happen around her. Rebecca looked sad, Mokuba distraught, and Kaiba, well, he was being Kaiba. She guessed it was up to her to make sense of it all as Vicky, Yugi, and Triston remained in uneasy silence.

"We're all so happy your alright Rebecca. Even Kaiba. It was very hard for all of us."

"Keep quiet Gardner. Last I checked, I didn't need you taking over my family life or personal business. Now all of you leave! I wish to speak in private with Mokuba and Rebecca." Seto declared while adding one of his trade mark glares to the deal. They all made to exit, Tea the last one. At the door, she slowly turned around to take one last look at Mokuba and Rebecca.

"It'll all work out. You'll see." and with that she walked out the room and let the door shut.

* * *

**A/N: Well, looks like were finally drawing to a close. I have just one more little chappie left and then, zip, it's done.**

** Nova  
**


	9. Epilogue: The Way it is

**Harmony Blues  
Epilogue

* * *

**

"Oh, he's breathtaking Mai." Rebecca stated happily as the little boy giggled in her arms. It was almost four months to the day of that tragedy in her life, and Rebecca was more than willing to place it all behind her.

"He sure is, my little bundle of joy. And if you notice how well mannered he is, it's from my side of the family." Mai smiled with pride over this. Joey looked at his wife and smirked.

"You mean manners of a pig. You should see the little rascal eat." Joey joked and smiled at his precious little boy. Who would have thought that he could be such an attentive father.

"Yeah, just like dear old dad here." Triston replied a huge smile on his face.

"Hey watch it Triston. Dis is my son ya speaking about here." Joey droned on and on. Mai just shut them out knowing that an argument would soon progress between the two.

"So hun, how are you adapting to this life?"

"Well, I guess you can say it's pretty nice. To tell you the honest truth, I was so scared that night in the hospital. I've never seen Seto glare so hard or so cold at anyone before. If Tea wouldn't have mentioned anything, I would have fainted from the near tension."

"Yes, everyone was worried about that. But now that it's all taken cared of…" Mai just smiled at Rebecca. Just then Tea walked in with Mokuba right behind her.

"Hey Rebecca how are you feeling?" Tea asked giving her a hug.

"Just fine. Hey honey, why don't you come and say hello to Mikey here." Rebecca asked her husband. Mokuba just smiled at her and then at the little boy restlessly moving about in her arms.

"Hey little fellow. Man Joey, who woulda thought that you could make such a pretty kid."

"Hey now." Joey started but then his wife interrupted.

"It's okay. He gets it from my side of the family." Mai stated. Everyone in the room busted out laughing, Mikey just smiled at everyone around him.

"You know what. I wouldn't mind having a baby." Rebecca suddenly stated. The atmosphere in the room dropped a hundred degrees.

"Well, I guess it's time to go. Come on honey, don't want to be late to that dinner party thing at Yugi's." Joey stated grabbing Mikey and the diaper bag. Within seconds he was out the door.

"Men." was all Mai stated as she followed behind after giving Mokuba and Rebecca each a warm hug.

"Well, I guess I had better be following too. I promised Serenity I would take her shopping." With that said Triston got up and hugged Rebecca and gave Mokuba a hardy hand shake.

All that was left was Tea. "You see, didn't I tell you it would all work out in the end." Tea stated. Rebecca smiled and Mokuba snorted.

"We all knew that Tea geez."

"Yes but it was funny wasn't it. Seto had actually locked down the entire house with body guards everywhere until after she said "I do"." Tea smiled at the memory. Rebecca smiled also. That encounter at the hospital scared her half to death. She thought that Seto would forbid her from ever marrying his brother. But that wasn't the case. He just merely wanted her to sign an agreement afterwards stating that she wouldn't do anything rash to harm the family or his precious vehicles again.

"Well, see you guys later. I'm sure Yugi's waiting for me." with that said, Tea as well got up and left.

"You know, Tea and my brother would go great together. She understands him." Mokuba stopped when he saw Rebecca shaking her head no. "No? Why not?"

"Because Yugi is more her match. Besides, have you ever seen the way he looks at her?"

"Yeah, I have."

"mmm..hmm. The same look you give me." Rebecca smiled up at him and stood up. Giving him a tender kiss on his lips, she pulled back and smiled again.

"Well, what's this about a baby now." Mokuba smiled down at Rebecca. She gave him another quick kiss on the lips and then bolted out of the room. Taking the open invitation, Mokuba raced upstairs to where his wife would be waiting for him and he couldn't help but laugh. _Seto's going to have a heart attack if we ever decide to tell him. _But that would be another time and another story.

The End.

* * *

**A/N: YEAH! CELEBRATE! I'VE FINALLY COMPLETED MY FIRST MULTI-CHAPTERED FANFIC!**

** Special thanks to my beta-fish...er...beta-reader...SifirelaK  
**

** And thanks to all those who reviewed:**

**The Goddess of the Madhouse**

**deadlybeautygoddess**

**Rosetta**

**Straykitty**

**Koi-Bara**

**Stormy Pothead O.o **

**Poo-Tang (I love this name, don't ask me why but it reminds me of "Bubble Boy")**

**dragonlupine**

**and Arramidnight**

**Without you guys reveiwing, I probably would have pulled the story months ago, but once again thanks. And don't forget to check out my new story "A Beautiful Surrender" or I just might change the title to something else, but go ahead and check it out. I promise you, it will get very interesting, even though it starts out slow. So don't worry and don't be afraid to reveiw.**

**Nova **


End file.
